hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends
If players in Hidden City are looking for a way to add friends to their list for earning more gifts to get wish list items or for upgrading the Team Spirit Totem or simply wanting friends, whatever their reason, there are couple of different ways to add friends in game. This page will talk about the things players can do for their friend and vice versa. It'll also talk about the benefits of visiting friends. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' How to Add Friends Open the game and at the bottom of the screen there's a bar it's right where the inventory is, on that bar there's a tab called "Friends" click that then at the top there's a tab called "Other Players". This list updates every 24 hours from the last time the player invited people. (Ex. Player invite people at 10pm, it's not till 10pm the following day, that more can be invited) Then click select all (or any number a person wishes to invite) then click "invite" Another way to do it is by adding the username of someone the player may know plays the game. The player can do this by clicking the "G5 Friends" tab and entering their Player Login aka username in the space provided. They then need to accepted as a friend and once they do, the two players will then be able to visit each other and earn reputation points. They also be able to see what specific bonus the other one can give them and vice versa (Archaeologist, Mechanic, Psychic, or Pathfinder). Friends1.png|Friends buttom Friends2.png|Invite friends Friends3.png|Other Players Friends4.png|G5 Friends How to Remove Friends If players wish to remove friends, it's actually a quick and easy process. First go to the friends list by clicking on the clasped hands on the bottom left corner of the screen, the players friends list will then appear and if they know the nickname they can type in the search box in the upper left corner of the friends list screen. When the player finds their friend in the list, there's an X in the upper right corner, if that is clicked then is a message about removing the friend comes up along with three options. If sure about removing the friend then select "Yes, remove" If unsure then select "Cancel" If this player is causing you trouble and/or being abusive then please select "Block" It is important to note that a block is FOREVER. Players cannot unblock, they cannot see who they have blocked and support can't do anything about unblocking or see who a player has blocked. If wanting to see which friends are inactive then change your sorting to "Recent Activity" and start at the bottom of the list as the friends who were inactive last would be at the bottom. Players can choose to visit the friend to see if any recent event locations are unlocked or choose to click on the chat bubble which shows the date they were last logged in. RemovingFriend.png|Removing Friends, the list RemovingFriend1.png|Options on removing friend Gifting, Requests, and Wishlist Gifting Friends can be gifted in a few ways: * Viewing their wishlist and sending a gift manually * Checking the user's News Feed * Gifting back or upon a request A friend can be gifted any collection item or assembler, even if it is not on their wishlist. For Collections, clicking the item will present a "pop up" telling the player the item name, the collection it's from and whether or not they've collected it. If choosing "send gift" it will send one from the user's inventory to that friend. If choosing "cancel" nothing will be sent and the item will remain in the players inventory. When accepting a collection item, the game offers a "thank you" gift which the friend can choose to send to the other player or click the X in the upper right corner to ignore it and have nothing sent. Thank you gifts do not come out of a players inventory. Thank you gifts are often assemblers, although, a gift box can be sent as a thank you gift as well. Assemblers require a certain level in order to be transferred, it is dependent on the location and if the player has the location unlocked or not. A single friend can be given up to 10 collection items and 1 assembler every 24 hours. Assemblers are not removed from a player's inventory when given and there is no limit on how many players can give to friends during a 24 hour period. When "rejecting" a gift, the said gift does not get returned to the original gift giver, instead, it just disappears and is gone forever. Inbox A players inbox is where they receive the gifts that their friends send them. It is split into two sections "Gifts" and "Requests". Gifts is where players will see what their friends have gifted them, whether it be collection items or assemblers. Requests is when a players friend requests a specific collection item from them via the "friends" request button in the collections list. The inbox can hold up to 50 gifts in total, anything that a player might receive post 50 gifts is not counted and therefore "lost". There isn't a way of getting that back or it showing up later. Gifts.png|Gifts Requesting2.png|Requests Giving Assemblers Video Example On the user's News feed, a listing of wishlist items of friends will appear, as well as any Event accomplishments or Level ups from other friends. The player's own queue can be seen with the 'My Feed' button. Clicking an Assembler item in the News Feed will automatically send it; clicking on a Collection item will prompt the game to show information about the Collection before sending it. On the 'Gifts' tab, if the user accepts a collection item, they will be prompted to gift back the sender. This will give the sender a random assembler, even if the player does not own it, for no cost. Requests If a player has a specific item they wish acquire but the wishlist is already full then they can request it directly from a any number of friends to all friends. Open up collections, find the desired item, then click on the friends icon underneath it. It will then show a page of all the players friends so click on any number of friends or select all friends then click "send request" News Feed.png|A player's News Feed. Screenshot (708).png|Recieving gifts. Wishlist and Gifts.png|A friend's Wishlist. Requesting.png|Request button Requesting1.png|Choosing/Asking friends for item Wishlist A wishlist is a list of five items or less that a player wishes their friends to send them, a player can wishlist collection items and assemblers, however, a player can not wishlist assemblers during an event and players can not wishlist Artifact assemblers. If a player wishes to ask their friends for Artifacts assemblers, they can do some of the following * Message their friends * Change nickname in game to "Artifacts Only" or "No gifboxes plz." or both. Screenshotting the artifact and changing it so that their profile photo also seems to help. * Empty wishlist It's a good idea to empty it anyways so people won't send a wishlist item instead of an Artifact (Though players will get other items in general and sometimes a present, it depends on if the friend reads/understands what they mean) To wishlist an item, a player must open the collections then go to the item they wish to request. There is a little green + click that and it will be added to the top bar where the five (5) squares are. A player can do this for up to five items. The requests will show up on a friends News Feed. Wishlist 1.png|Collection's page Wishlist 1 (2).png|Example of what the green + sign looks like Wishlist 1 (3).png|End result The boxes a player might see on a friend's wishlist indicates how many of said collection item that they themselves have. Visiting Friends When the current player visit's a friend's game, the following information will be displayed about that friend: * [[Reputation|'Reputation']] - The amount of scenes that friend has visited in others' games (not to be confused with their Reputation Level). * Reputation Level - The type of the bonuses they can provide, increases with reputation. * Friends - The number of people added by the person you are visiting. * [[Collections, Main City|'Collections']] - The number of collections assembled by this friend. * [[Monsters|'Monsters']] - Monsters defeated by the friend. * [[Mini-Games|'Mini-Games']] - The number of times the friend has completed mini-game locations. * Achievements - The amount of achievements unlocked by the person being visited. Once inside a friend's game, the player can click on up to 5 locations if under reputation level 10 (goes up by 1 after reaching reputation level 10, see reputation for details) per friend every 24 hours, with each using 10 units of Strength. The visiting player will receive 5 EXP and 10 Coins for each location "charged," and random collection items. It is unknown if there is a pattern to receiving collection items. Each "charge" will provide its bonus for one exploration of the scene in the friend's game (see the next section for more information on friend bonuses). When inside a friend's city, the rest of a player's friends are sorted into a list at the bottom right hand of the screen. The list is sorted by player level and upon completing the visit, a green check mark will show up on the friends avatar in the list below. This is helpful to keep track of who has been visited already and who has not. Strategy for Visiting Each player may apply bonuses to five, six, seven etc. to the maximum of ten (depends on the player's Reputation level) every 24 hours to locations in their friends' games. Each bonus earns the player half point toward their next Reputation level, costs 10 Strength ("pink energy") and provides a one-time exploration benefit according to the player's role as described in the previous section. "One-time" means that it provides a bonus which is applied for one exploration of a location. Bonuses are not cumulative, so if a player has two Pathfinder friends who bonus the same location(s) (but during later times during the day, not at once) will provide two separate 5% bonuses rather than one 10% bonus to the chances of a collection item drop at that location. But a Pathfinder friend and a Psychic friend applying bonuses to the same location will provide one 5% increase to the chance of a collectible item drop and a 5% reduction to the energy cost of doing one exploration at that location. A player can only apply a bonus to a single location once per 24 hours. 5 Double bonus.png|Double Bonus Experience Energy Coin Bonus.png|Experience Energy Coin Bonus Coin Energy.png|Coin Energy Examples All Bonuses.png|All Bonuses Since the player has a limited number of bonuses to apply, they should be strategic in how they apply them. They want to apply bonuses to locations that are likely to be visited and ignore other locations. While it is possible to specifically message friends and ask where they would like bonuses to be applied, most will not go to this trouble, so here are a few recommendations that should work in most circumstances: * Charging Totem's gives extra coins, energy and experience depending the totem. The amount given will vary based on Ranks. It's hard to keep track of what totem gives what as a result of charging since the developers have seem to change this a lot. # Pathfinders could apply one action to the current event because of the increase to the chance of a collection item drop and events require the assembly of several collections to complete # Psychics and Mechanics could apply one action to the current event #* Most common reasons to keep exploring an event's location after reaching Master level is for event related collection/assembler items or event keys (Ex. "Amethyst Pendants") #* High-level locations are good choices since they give the most event keys #* Apply as many actions as can be applied # Archaeologists could apply their bonuses to the locations with the greatest coin drops available for the friend's level which would be high level locations where coins per search are 100+ In general no matter what a players bonus is... * Always apply one action to the current event * Apply other actions to mid-level locations as these have a lot of quests/cases * Mini-Games are good choices due to a lot of quests being related to them With the introduction of statistic (Five Star Achievements) during the 2019 June event players now have mini goals to complete throughout the event. One of these goals is being visited by fellow players/friends 300 times. This can be harder on the players who do not have many friends. There are some tips for how to make the most of this goal with only a few friends. Players can chat with a friend through chat and make plans to play "tag" where one friend visits you, clicks on one location then leaves the players City. The friend tells the player in the chat that they have visited and then the player clicks on the floating avatar in their City. The player does the same thing to the friend and tells them that they visited and the process repeats until one friend runs out of bonuses to provide. Ex. A player can give upwards to six bonuses in a friend's City, by clicking on six different locations. When they are down to zero, they're out of bonuses. Another way to get 300 visits is by adding more friends and deleting inactive players from your list (a player can have a max of 1000 friends in the game so by removing inactives, it leaves room for more active players to be added). Player Visiting Friends When a friend has visited a fellow player a pop up will show up on their main screen. The pop up will show more than one friend if more than one friend has visited the player. When clicking "Visit Friends" it will take the player to their Friends list so they can visit friend/s back but it will show all of the friends and not just the ones that have visited the player. If a player clicks on the avatar then they will be taken to that friends City without having to go through their friends list to find said player Players will then notice options of how to sort their friends list or to search for a specific friend. 'Interaction with me' * This will sort a players list by showing the players who were the last to interact with their friends (Chat/Visiting/Gifting) 'Recent activity' * This will sort players list by showing which friends/players were last active on their accounts 'Level' * This sorts by player level highest to lowest 'Alphabetize' * This sorts the players list by showing friends "Nicknames" in ABC order 'Friends on the Map' *This feature is one that allows friends who visit another players City to appear on their map. Players click their friends avatar and then a beam shoots out showing where the friend has given a bonus. Players can have upwards to 5 friends floating around on their map. Player Professions When a friend visits and clicks on one of the locations, the player gets a certain type of "bonus" from the friend depending on which bonus the friend has applied to their account. This bonus is given by the game upon creation of a players account, it's referred to as their "Profession". A player does not have the option to choose what profession they are. If a player wishes to know what bonus they give, there are a few ways to find out. *Have a friend click on your avatar through the Friends List *Have a friend visit you *Look at your stats (the 5 Star Achievements) and the symbol as well as the name will be right of your avatar. 'Archaeologist' The Archaeologist bonus gives an increase of 10% on coins for exploring. (Ex. Get extra coins if a friend clicks on the Station ) This shows up as a coin symbol with a red background and hands in the middle. Extra spacing 'Mechanic' The Mechanic bonus gives an increase of 10% experience points for exploring the location. (Ex. If a friend clicks on City Hall, a user will get extra experience points) It shows up as a green wings symbol with hands icon at the top of the location pop up. Psychic The Psychic bonus reduces energy consumption by 10% on a location. (Ex. If friend clicks on the Station that costs 25 energy by rank 5, a user will only use 20) This shows up as a blue icon with a lightning symbol with hands at the top of the location pop up. 'Pathfinder' The Pathfinder bonus increases the chances of finding a collection item by 5%. (The chances are higher for finding that collection item that the player could need in the location that the bonus is active in) This shows up as a little brown bag with a purple background and hands joining int the front at the top of the location pop up. 4 Archaeologists.png|Archaeologists 1 Mechanics.png|Mechanics 3 Psychics.png|Psychics 2 Pathfinders.png|Pathfinders 4friendbonus.png|All 4 friend bonuses on a single location While it is possible to have more than one bonus applied to a location, it is not possible to have the same bonus on the same location before it's played. If two friends who have the energy bonus and they both click on the same location before players can play it, then they will only get an energy reduction once, not twice. Players can easily see what bonuses they have for a location by hovering over the hands that are on a location. Favourite Locations Players can "favourite" locations in the game by first clicking on the location then on the left side is a red banner with a star, click that and it pins the location label (banner) to the map. Players can choose up to five locations. If players see stars on their friends maps then they are locations that their friends have given a bonus to, each star represents a type of bonus (Archaeologist, Mechanic, etc.) If they see stars on their friends maps then they are locations that their friends have favourited and are good choices to give a friend bonus too. Fauvorite3.png|Star button Fauvorite4.png|Star button once clicked Fauvorite5.png|Label (banner) stays on the map Chat The game has an a chatting function in which players can interact with their friends. It also has settings which allows players to get notification and/or showing only friends that are online vs all friends they've chatted with, whether those friends are online or not. In beginning of the game where players learn about different things, the game asks you to send a message to a couple of friends, this is done so that they understand how the chat works. This is a great function to have because it allows communication between friends and tips to be shared easily in game. Game Invites Most of the time when a player or a friend in a players friend list in the game install another G5 game, G5 will then automatically send out invites to that game to everyone in a players friend list from Hidden City (and/or any other G5 games that they may have installed). There is not a way to currently block them, unless they remove the friend but please note that in most cases your friend didn't send it, G5 sends the invites automatically. Deleting them can be a pain but the fastest way to delete them is to click on the picture in the middle then wait about five seconds until the video reaches 26 seconds at which time the "delete" button becomes clickable and the player can delete it. The max number of game invites a player can have is waiting 50 and players will still be receive invites from other players though the amount that invites waiting for an accept or decline has a max of 50. Event Gifts During events, a player gets daily gifts from clicking on the event Totem that stands in the front of City Hall. It gives a player different items depending on the totem rank. The totem changes its name from event to event. Once these gift boxes are collected they are put into a chest sitting in front of the totem. This also changes names per event. Once players reach 100 gifts inside their gift box, gifts will stop appearing on the map after completing a scene. But players can still accept gifts from friends and those gifts will still go into the gift box. Since the last few events the number of gift boxes appearing on the map were significantly reduced and now they appear only after playing the event location, after the start of each day and after the event specific totem is charged. As a result lots of players end up with having more stars than boxes to open, but after opening 700 boxes the player will end up again with more boxes than stars to open them. Inside the chest, it is required to earn 12 stars before a player can open their gifts; you can earn stars in the event location, Magical Items, Excavations, event collections, and certain event related quests. It is most important to note that there are limited collection items, limited assembler items, limited higher-energy units and coins, and limited tools. For 1000 opened boxes players will receive 52 collection items, 300 assemblers, 20 event-related collection items, 40 tools and 73 weapons against monsters. After opening 500 boxes, a player eventually gets down to gift boxes giving only a small amount of energy and coins plus occasionally an event-specific collection items. At least 10% of the boxes will be empty. There is always an event-specific collection that gives a player stars to open the boxes during the event and about 100 energy points after the event is over. That is why it is worthwhile to continue to open the boxes even after the player opens 500 of them. They lose the stars they collected after the event is over, so it is better to spend them during the event. The first 200 boxes give the player plenty of items. Every single one of them has an item. After that boxes that have only coins and energy and nothing else start to appear. Only the first 200 boxes give non-event-related collection items and assemblers. Players receive 52 collection items and 300 assemblers (note: the boxes that show assembler when opened give you three assemblers of the kind, and this is the reason why the assemblers received are more than opened boxes). The first 200 boxes also contain event-specific collection items, so there is a chance that a gift box my contain more than one collection item. 200 - 300 boxes, less than 10% have only coins and energy. The collection items a player receives are only related to the gift box collection. The only other items a player can receive are tools and weapons against the monsters. 300 - 400 boxes, 30% of the boxes have only coins and energy. There is a chance of getting an empty box but it is less than 1%. 400 - 500 boxes, 50% have only coins and energy, 2% are completely empty, and some of the boxes have only entry keys (Ex. Desert Charms) to the event location, coins and energy. A player is also able to be gifted gift boxes by friends. Boxes gifted from other players do not differ from the boxes players receive from the game. If the player has opened more than 500 boxes they even might be empty or if not, they will contain mainly a few energy points or coins, and very rarely something useful to the player. That is the main reason why some players refuse to receive gift boxes and prefer to receive assemblers or collection items instead. When the event ends at midnight local time for the players, an update usually arrives but if it's a late update then the totem and the chest for the gift boxes will be left behind but unusable. It is pointless to send gift boxes during a period where there is not an active event. The totem and gift box are there for decoration purposes only and are not clickable. The boxes also do not carry over to the new event. Instead look at a friend's wishlist before deciding what to send them. If empty, send an artifact assembler or any collection item/assembler. Add List By adding your player ID (username) to this list, you are agreeing that players may add you and that you are an active player. If you lose interest in the game or for whatever reason become inactive, please remove your name from the list. Note: IDs are not case sensitive but it is space sensitive make sure that your ID is written correctly. If anyone sees a username listed that is an inactive player please comment below so one of the mods or the Admin can remove it. Please note that this list is for player IDs and not nicknames, as you cannot add someone by using their nickname *puffinlover55 (Admin) *Shanera (Mod) *Scorpion660 (Mod) *Jet Kirby (Mod) *Zonko64 (Admin of German HC Wiki) *ExcitingPoem451 *nikki57 *ARSENALS *Drud333 *thistleback *OlaTn *Fuchs82 *MidgeMidge *Toesje *KC Tazze *msmotor01 *Zensoulfire *Dracaena *Motremouth *hotel1970 *BAgate *dodieann2258 *Heyured *OhmissLaura *Mookiemo *suk1966 *Playcrazy *tammyjhawk2000 *baileywmc *liiveng *Athena Anat *Gonzo67 *purpleduck35 *SituatedShip4 *quisper *ksauerl *Mdabacon *hriggio *MsRiot *Shelby27 *GabbyTheGrey *Bonemasta1969 *HeleneViktoria *Nymphadora73 *Midnight the cat *rune1225 *goldberry75 *llama68 *hlm29 *Teensqueen *Mom13579 *Mom2468 *Mom36912 *StanLOONA *crazywilly *Cat Lady 8 *Rhizopus *Laurayne *Cydsworld * Go Go Gadget * Pschultz5678 * pschultz1234 * tbull8 *Mama moonpie *Galtonia *Bloody Mandolin *nure55 *the blues *Snjeza *KiwiNZ *NZgirl *Margaret55 *Finchaser *DrHook *KarlaLyons *Becca0909 *hena55 *zvoncili *CosmicSailor *hajkri *Jills03 *LCG79 *PassionPlayer *Delishable *ballancespirit *He Soo *playrui55 *redjl *Cadfael Godrick *RobEstelle *Amberfury *dessie2 *Mamakeats *the cripester *joyTempest0903 *Jane Lucy *Minchand *Chipudake *Rienbebe *Tbrunzz *ana del prestamo *caffiend *natmagick *HockeyPux *Bevcoo *watsonpara *nwragdoll *LadySeahawk *Alleras *EarthEspresso *SeaOfIllusions *laur3108 *clarafall1 *Ink Muncher *MyUnicorn23 *viviennelg *LT1 *MAGGIEFU14 *Thundercat75 *sder19 *Mirane55 *moka0701 *cozylurker *Nannysha3 *Natural light *StonedCatLady *determinedtowin *Sobeit Player *Helenliuhai *t3ddyb34r69 *Beautiful Light *NerdyPearl *nitegirl13 *Trixcey2 *Carpen63 *This is addicting *magpiescot *RGHA *caflip *Flutterlina *manulqf *meflavia *ZerlinaBE *xn9 *cy9 *kd0 *mg0 *s5y *ž7c *BluesDriver *lasicaFila *PRISSYGUMBO *P1rgit *Callie2407 *Chuck Far *DrShadowESQ *nancystraub *coko88san *roronagon *carmcoop *Anna hc *CaptainMcSpooky *Amy Anderson *Ayvren *Red8884 *shellest *ulli410 *kaprald *AceAthena *gremhorse1974 *da2llas *mggoro *PonderLake *RookieKitten *CarolDemeter *Wig 0036 *webonoed *honunui1 *bigislander08 *honunui3 *honunuitoo *anmirla Related Pages * Upper City * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Guidelines for Creating Item Maps * Locations * Events Category:Gameplay